Scooters comprising a footrest, wheels and a handle are well known in the art with many children and adults riding such scooters.
Child buggy's or perambulators are also well known in the art, typical designs including those produced by the applicant.
It is not uncommon for families to have siblings of differing ages or for a caregiver or parent to be out with children of differing ages. Typically, one child may be in a child buggy while the other child may be on a scooter while the parent or parents or caregiver walk or run pushing the child buggy while the child uses their scooter.
A situation that can arise is that the child riding the scooter becomes tired or simply no longer wishes to propel itself on the scooter. The parent or caregiver then has no easy way to store the scooter and carry the child.
Another similar scenario is where the child riding the scooter is no longer young enough to fit inside a child buggy yet wants to have a break from walking itself and still use the scooter in a guided way.
An existing product to partly address these situations is a board or platform that may be fitted to a bar on the frame of the child buggy. The child simply steps onto the platform and can be pushed along by the parent or caregiver. The platform resolves the issue of being able to transport the child but is not detachable and able to be played with independent of the buggy.
It should be appreciated that it would be useful to provide a scooter for a child that may be releasably attached to a child buggy frame allowing use in both a free configuration and for use when attached to the child buggy.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying junsdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the attachable scooter disclosed herein will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.